Not What I Was Expecting
by Thuktun Flishithy
Summary: Humorous oneshot. A very different Godzilla comes to save the day from the MUTOs, leaving everyone both baffled and amazed.


_USS Saratoga_

"Sensei!" Dr. Graham called out, trying to keep up with her suddenly energetic mentor. "Where are you going?"

"I have to see this!" Serizawa replied, quickly making his way up to the flight deck. It was nighttime now, and the air was hot and thick in the manner typical of Hawaiian weather. He held up his binoculars, searching for where _he_ would be coming from. For a few seconds, the ocean was calm, revealing nothing of what lay underneath in its cold embrace. Then, the object of Serizawa's entire career came into sight.

_He _had finally come, a swell in the water following in his wake. Three rows of dorsal spines cut through the water like knives, kicking up white sea spray. Serizawa could see them clearly now, no longer needing to use the binoculars. Their white and puffy appearance were in stark contrast to the dark ocean und-

Serizawa's brow furrowed in confusion. White? _Puffy?_

There was no time to dwell on that, Gojira was rapidly approaching the carrier, he could easily slice through the metal vessel as if it wasn't even there. Thankfully, he dived underneath at the last second and avoided the _Saratoga, _leaving it behind. Serizawa turned around, a great number of confused and frightened crewmen joining him. Together they watched as Gojira resurfaced, surprisingly small waves in his wake.

_That was... different from what I expected, _he thought to himself.

* * *

_Honolulu_

"Daddy, look! A lizard!" a little girl said excitedly, tugging on her father's sleeve.

The father looked away from his meal with tired eyes, glanced at what his daughter was pointing to, and went back to eating. A second passed, and then his eyes widened in realization. Taking a longer look, he uttered a word she never heard before and took her into his arms. He then proceeded to run away as fast as humanly possible, other people joining in once they realized what was going on.

Somehow, a giant... _thing _had appeared suddenly from the sea and was already stomping its way up the beach. It paid no attention to the screaming crowds below, it was rather used to that by now. With a sense of weariness tempered by ironclad determination it made its way through the streets, leaving impressive craters in the asphalt but otherwise no other damage. Eyewitnesses to its appearance later described it as "horrifying, but... kinda cute".

* * *

_The Airport_

The MUTO released its chilling cry once more as it continued to wreak havoc, smashing grounded airplanes as though they were but tin cans. Those who were unfortunate enough to be in the airport at the moment were beginning to panic now, screams erupting amongst the gathered crowds at the windows. The MUTO seemed unstoppable, a military helicopter sent in to attack it had been promptly swatted out of the sky without doing anything to stomp the rampage.

Suddenly, a large foot dropped down in front of them with an earth-shaking crash, silencing any cries of terror and replacing them with stunned silence. The MUTO took note of the unexpected visitor as well, and cried out in shock at seeing its ancient enemy. Then, it tilted its head in confusion, wondering what was actually standing before it.

The beast measured 50 meters tall, its charcoal grey scales blending in with the shadows as it stepped between the MUTO and the airport. Disproportionately large eyes glared at the MUTO, and its short and rounded muzzle was contorted with contempt. It cracked its knuckles like a street fighter preparing for a long brawl, and released an ear-piercing shriek that was actually deeper than normal despite its smaller size.

Godzilla, King of the Monsters, had finally arrived.

* * *

_The Brody household_

"Mommy, look! A kung-fu dinosaur," Sam called out excitedly.

Elle spared a glance at the TV, then froze. "Oh my God," she whispered.

The TV screen showed obviously amateur footage of something Elle never thought she would see on the news. A gigantic dinosaur...pug...thing was in the process of judo-flipping some bizarre bug monster over its shoulder in a manner exactly like something one would see in a martial-arts movie. The footage cut off after that, but it was enough for Elle.

"Honey, go to bed. Mommy has to call daddy."

* * *

_USS Saratoga_

"Doctor, do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" Admiral Stenz exclaimed, gesturing out of the window.

Serizawa glanced back at the swimming form of Gojira. The titanic creature had been swimming alongside the carrier for some time now, its rounded white dorsal spines the only things revealing its existence beneath the waves. They were undoubtedly made of bone of some sort, but Serizawa was still confused as to how they could be so _puffy._

"Well, the last time Gojira was sighted, it had been bombarded by atomic weaponry. He feeds on nuclear radiation, just like the MUTOs. It's possible that absorbing the fallout from the bombs... changed him somehow."

"Changed him?" Stenz asked incredulously. "Look at him! He got _smaller! _His spines look nothing like how they appeared in the old MONARCH footage, and his facial structure is different. Hell, I have to suppress the urge to _cuddle_ with the damn thing, his face looks more like a puppy than a prehistoric monster!"

"We still have yet to unlock all of the secrets of the radiophiles," Serizawa replied. "There might be a factor that we are unaware of at play here."

"What about the report that soldier submitted last night about seeing Gojira fly after the MUTO?" Graham asked.

"I'm already straining my sanity believing that something as big as the MUTO could fly. I'm leaning towards the belief that Sergeant Marcus was seeing things," Stenz countered.

"That would explain that terrible splash last night," Serizawa added thoughtfully. "It was almost as if someone managed to airdrop a destroyer."

Stenz merely huffed in response and looked back at Gojira's swimming form- only to do a double take.

"He's gone!" he exclaimed.

Serizawa and Graham confirmed it. Somehow, Gojira managed to silently slip completely under the waves without anyone noticing. Even his dark silhouette beneath the waters was gone.

"This is just getting worse and worse," Stenz muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

That was when the intercom squawked to life. "Admiral, another MUTO has been sighted in Las Vegas."

"I just had to say that, didn't I?" Stenz asked himself wearily.

* * *

_The Golden Gate Bridge_

Traffic had crawled to a dead halt on the bridge. A torrential downpour had begun to fall on the city, and Elle's windshield had begun to fog up.

"Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Sam asked from the backseat.

"Soon," Elle answered.

Meanwhile, beneath their feet, a fleet of destroyers lay in wait, ready to open fire on their target. They were expecting the worst, perhaps the creature would surface and destroy the bridge for some reason, or it might turn its wrath to the fleet. Either way, they were ready to fight.

They never seemed to take into account that the Golden Gate Strait is actually 113 meters deep at the center. The creature could stand straight up and not even reach the halfway mark. As such, the crews of the fleet felt rather embarrassed when dorsal spines breached the waves _behind _them, having completely bypassed the destroyers.

For the destroyer crews, the word of the day was "shit".

* * *

_San Francisco_

The Male flew, windows shattering in the wake of its tremendous wings. It perched on a building, crumbling most of the upper floors in the process. It cried out towards the sea, its body in an aggressive stance.

The sea answered. A massive shape rose from the waves and stepped onto the pier, water dripping from its 50 meter frame. Roaring, Godzilla took a fighting stance and actually beckoned for the MUTO to come forward.

If it weren't for the horror of the situation, the civilians rapidly making their way to the nearest shelter would have laughed at the sight. As such, the last thing many of them saw before the blast doors swung shut was Godzilla roundhouse-kicking the Male in the face.

* * *

Ford dropped through the dark storm clouds, rapidly approaching the dying city beneath him. Already fires had blossomed throughout San Francisco, marks of the combat between Godzilla and the MUTOs. Indeed, Ford could see Godzilla now, the occasional flash of lighting illuminating his titanic frame. To his surprise, Godzilla was engaging both MUTOs at the same time, and was _winning._ Every time one MUTO attempted to attack, they would be forced back by a flurry of punches and kicks. He had to suppress a laugh when Godzilla launched upwards and delivered an uppercut to the much larger Female.

_Can't focus on that, _Ford told himself. _We have to find the nuke._

* * *

A massive explosion rocked the Chinatown district. A badly bruised Female jerked its head over to the source of the blast, crying out in shock. It ran like a madwoman, leaving the unfortunate Male behind to deal with Godzilla. The mated pair had been convinced that together they could have taken him, especially considering that even the Male was taller than him. For something so small, it was frighteningly strong.

The Female's worst fears were confirmed. The nest had been destroyed. She wailed in agony, mourning her lost eggs. A nearby sound drew her attention. One of the small things that had attacked her was attempting to scramble away. In her heart she knew that it was responsible for her lost nest.

Before she could lunge forward, however, a blue flash illuminated the clouds. She turned her sights toward the frame of Godzilla. Before she could react, however, an atomic beam struck her in the chest, badly burning and scorching her exoskeleton. She was shocked, Godzilla didn't even seem to breath in. Another beam hit her, and then another. The Female collapsed, unconscious.

Satisfied, Godzilla turned his attention back to the bruised and battered Male lying on the ground. With a heave, he jumped into the air and body-slammed the MUTO, finally finishing it off. Roaring in victory, Godzilla beat his chest and ran forward, defying all expectations and laws of physics with his speed. He jumped upwards, and somehow managed to slide on his tail for the last 500 meters of the run, smashing both feet into the prone form of the Female. To the surprise of everyone watching, he managed to repeat the stunt, then finished the Female off with an atomic ray down the throat.

* * *

The battle was over, and now the soldiers were rapidly trying to make their way down to the pier with the nuke. They knew it was in vain, however. There was only 5 minutes left on the timer, not enough to get the nuke away from the city. It appeared that San Francisco was doomed.

Suddenly, Godzilla loomed over them, tilting his head. A massive hand reached down, causing the soldiers to scatter. Godzilla took the bomb into his hand and hefted it, almost like a man judging the weight of a stone. Then, in a manner that caused the soldiers to doubt their sanity, he chucked it towards the sea. The bomb disappeared over the horizon, and when the timer finally ran out, there wasn't even a flash to be seen.

Godzilla grunted, happy with his throwing arm. He then lowered himself to the ground and laid down. Although he was rather unscathed from his battle, he was definitely exhausted after such a long chase across the Pacific. With that, he fell asleep, leaving some very confused soldiers wondering what to do next.

* * *

It was morning now. The city was slowly but surely being cleared of rubble, new survivors being found constantly. A considerable crowd had gathered about the sleeping form of Godzilla, which included Serizawa and Graham.

"Is he dead?" someone asked.

"Nah, you can see him breathing," another replied.

"He actually looks kind of cute, in a weird sort of way," someone else said.

A large eye opened, silencing any further conversations. Wearily, Godzilla rose from the ground, shaking some rubble off of him. Naturally, the people scattered, although they still continued to watch him. Stretching his limbs, Godzilla began to trudge down to the bay, cheers accompanying him. He reached the water and waded in. When he reached a certain distance, he did one last thing to stun the world.

Turning about, his spines flashed once more. An atomic ray struck the water, steam rising from wherever it touched. For a moment, nothing happened, and then he began to lift into the air, propelled by his own beam.

Godzilla, King of the Monsters, rocketed away from the Bay Area, piercing the clouds as he did so.

There was a moment of silence, and then Graham turned to Serizawa.

"Called it."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story, it was a funny idea I had bouncing about in my head for some time. In case you couldn't tell, I used good ol fashioned Showa Godzilla for this one, specifically as he was in the 1970's.**


End file.
